Tales from The Rooftop
by Cassie Faith
Summary: a collection of oneshots about our favorite East High couple. Read while they grow up, break up, make up, and experience life right before our eyes.
1. Tu Compania

**[A/N] hey, Oh, Lord… darn Disney for releasing the HSM 3 DVD today (2-17-09, yesterday)! When I'm on a writing kick AND I have a bio essay due TOMORROW! And it is 11 at night and I haven't even worked on the paper at all…!**

**Well, this is being inspired by HSM 3 and at this very moment Aly & AJ… anywho, I've wanted to do something like this for awhile, and finally I got the muse to do it! **

**It will be very different in terms of what I've done before, or what anyone else had done. I will tell a tale from different stages in their lives in every installment. **

**Please enjoy, and reviews are always welcomed and valued, seriously. Most of this is inspired by music (my second love to writing), so all of the chaps will be named after a song.**

**Title: 'Tales from the Rooftop'**

**Summary: a collection of oneshots about our favorite East High couple. Read while they grow up, break up, make up, and experience life right before our eyes.**

**Author: Cassie Faith.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the HSM characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_Story I: 'Tu Compania' _

Brown eyes clouded over with doubt as they watched, intently, the wiggling gray object in front of them. A worried sigh escaped the rosy red lips, followed by tears of mixed emotions rolling down the sweet, olive-toned cheeks.

"Congratulations Miss Montez…" the nurse smiled handing Gabriella two pictures with the wiggling gray object in the middle.

"Thank you…" she spoke barely auditable, taking the photos and leaving the doctors office in silent tears.

They had just graduated in May, it was now mid-July, and life was changing… really changing. Gabriella sat on a bench in the park, watching the little kids play, with a hand over the slightly raised bump on her stomach. She thought about it, the thing growing inside of her and who was responsible for its existence.

The young man whom provided the sperm was her boyfriend of almost 3 years, star basketballer Troy Bolton. They were in love. So in love words could not describe how they felt about each other. He cared about her so much that he gave up a scholarship to the University of Albuquerque, to take an offer from Berkley to be closer to Stanford, her chosen school. He gave up the dream of his parents and best friend to be with her, pretty awesome guy huh?

And she thanked him for that on graduation night, parked in his rusty old truck, overlooking the city. They'd barely had a passionate kiss before that night, but her simple words and his simple gestures were all they needed to take the fall. And that's how _it _happened. Simple, loving, and real.

And now 2 months later the results of that night were beginning to show. Gabriella knew from the minute she woke up that hot June morning to find no monthly visitor, that she was pregnant. She didn't tell anyone, keeping it to herself, and spending hours at the library reading 'What to Expect when You're Expecting', just trying to fathom what was happening to her body and how it was going to change her life. Troy knew something was wrong though, but he knew she'd confess when ready. Troy was also worried he had hurt her that night, Gabriella never mentioned it again after that night. Troy thought he wasn't any good, or that she'd gotten scared, or she really wasn't in love with him, like she'd kept repeating that night with slow and loving kisses.

Her secret was out though when Taylor walked into the library to find Gabriella surrounded by a table full of pregnancy, baby, and child rearing books. They cried, talked, and eventually giggled about the situation. Taylor had talked Gabriella into taking a pregnancy test, although she was already sure of what was going on inside her. And so Gabriella took one, just to please Taylor. And of course it lit up like a firecracker. Two bold purple lines shown on the white stick, confirming what the constant crying, moodiness, bloating, puking, and enlarged breasts had been telling her the past couple of months.

That brought her to today; sitting on this bench, hand over her own little one as she watched the other wee ones play. It was a scary thought. One day that little gray wigging thing inside of her would be doing that. Playing tag, going down the sliding board, playing on the swings, and playing with its little friends. She was scared out of her mind! But while sitting there, thinking about everything, a familiar voice called to Gabriella, and she could have sworn she felt her wee one move. But it's too soon for that, right?

"Hey, Gabs! Troy's been looking all over for ya!" Chad called as he spotted the brunette sitting in the park.

"Oh, shoot! We had a date. Thanks Chad…" Gabriella quickly dried her eyes so Chad wouldn't notice her tears.

"Yeah, anytime. Uncle Chad's got to keep an eye out on the Mama Wildcat until the cub comes along…" Chad smiled as Gabriella teared up at his sincerity.

"Tay told you…?" Gabriella asked freeing the tears, but not in sadness, more in relief.

"She is my wife Gabi, she's gonna tell me the news when I'm going to be an uncle." Chad smiled a twinkle in his eye as he talked about his wife of a month.

"You've known Troy longer than I have. How will he take this? The news about the baby? Would he be mad?" Gabriella's wavering voice asked as the summer sun caught the golden band on Chad's finger.

"Ohh, Gabs…babe he is going to be over the moon about this baby. He's crazy about you, and this baby is a sign of that insanity. Trust me, he loves you and he's going to love this baby." Chad pulled Gabriella into a comforting hug, before his phone rang loudly.

"_It's the Daddy Wildcat…" _Chad whispered as he answered the phone.

"Hey, yeah I found her… and she's on her way over. Alright, bye." Chad smiled at Gabriella as she started off in the direction of Troy's house.

* * *

Gabriella didn't even have the chance to knock on the front door before Troy opened it and pulled her in. He asked frantic and worried questions in a flow emotions and relief as they settled in the kitchen. Gabriella giggled at Troy's worry over her, but once things clamed down it was judgment time.

"What's been going on with you?! You've been acting weird for weeks now, is everything okay Gabi?" Troy asked taking Gabriella's hands in his and locking eyes.

"You should sit, Troy…" Gabriella sighed sharply pulling out the stool next to her.

"Okay, tell me. What's going on babe?" Troy asked as he sat down and faced Gabriella.

"I'm not going to Stanford Troy…" Gabriella answered her voice wavering as tears pricked her brown eyes.

"What?! Why baby? You've wanted to go since you were little! And now you suddenly change your mind! Why? Is there something wrong?" Troy was so worried Gabriella could barely make out most of what he had said.

"Yes, Troy. Something is wrong with me." Gabriella swallowed hard, preparing herself for the announcement.

"Well, what is it?" Troy was scared to death. He didn't know what to expect.

"I'm gonna have a baby Troy, _we're _going to have a baby…" Gabriella cried as she confessed her secret.

"Ohh, wow. Really? I'm gonna be a Dad?" Troy was so happy his voice cracked.

"Yes, you are…" Gabriella answered just before Troy captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"Do you want it?" Troy asked looking deeply with love into Gabi's tear filled eyes.

"Of course I do, Troy…" Gabriella answered relieved Troy wasn't freaking out.

"Ohh, Brie. I love you." Troy mumbled huskily against Gabriella's neck.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella cried as sweet tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks.

There in their embrace Gabriella was sure of three things. 1: Troy wanted the baby more than life, 2: before the night was over he'd be reminding her of just how that little one was made, and 3: he silently whispered a wedding proposal in her ear, which she accepted, and lastly their child had in fact moved beneath her skin earlier… just like it was doing as its Father was madly kissing its Mother… with all the love he had for her.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Another one coming when inspiration hits me. **

**And the song 'Tu Compania' is by Keith Urban from his album 'Love, Pain, and the whole Crazy Thing'. The title, 'Tu Compania 'means'Two Company, or 'Your Company'. **


	2. My Little Girl

**[A/N] wow! Thanks for your reviews and putting this on your alerts and favorites! I hope you like this, my niece kinda inspired this.**

* * *

_Story II: 'My Little Girl' _

Mackenzie Bolton was 17 and going through her first break-up. She'd spent the last three days crying her eyes out, eating chocolate, and whining to her best friend Sonny Danforth. She was sure that this pain was going to last forever! And as any typical teenage girl she thought her mother hadn't a clue of this pain she felt. Kenzie's parents, Troy and Gabriella, had been together since they were 16, and had gotten married when they were 18. Gabriella really didn't have any relationships before Troy, and neither had he.

And it was real love too. No wonder Gabriella had Mackenzie nearly nine months to the day after they were married. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even now. Kenzie found it disgusting when she was younger, but by now she really didn't care. Although she did find it strange at times they didn't have anymore kids after her, but it was their choice. And they were fine with it, Kenzie was their little angel. They adored her and she was spoiled to no end...in a good way.

"I'm never going out on a date ever again…" Mackenzie cried as her mother was doing dishes on that Sunday evening.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Gabriella had known that Mackenzie and Brandon broke up, but Kenzie wasn't telling her about it.

"No, you don't understand… this is killing me! I'll probably die because of it!" Mackenzie had a little bit of her Aunt Sharpay's drama queen attitude in her.

"I don't think you'll die honey. I'm still alive after having my heart broken by the boy I love…" Gabriella smiled handing her daughter a plate of brownies and a glass of milk.

"Dad broke your heart?!" Mackenzie was shocked by her mother's admission.

"Yes, he did. A long time ago, while I was pregnant with you actually." Gabriella thought back as she sat with Kenzie at the kitchen island.

"But you and daddy were married… how can he hurt you then?" Kenzie was confused as she looked into the brown eyes that resembled hers perfectly.

"Well, honey when two people get married so young in life there are a lot of possible outcomes…either you'll work out your problems or it will drive you apart. Daddy and I had to learn to work our problems because we had realized early that what we had was worth the fight. No matter what we were meant to be. And someday you'll find that person you're supposed to be with, that person you'll fight for." Gabriella smiled as her daughter began to see the light.

"Thank you Mom…" Mackenzie leaned over with teary eyes to embrace Gabriella.

"You're welcome baby." Gabriella spoke kindly as she kissed Kenzie's temple.

"There are my girls!" Troy exclaimed as he came happily into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy, I'm gonna go call that Nathan Jones from my English class…" Mackenzie smiled sneakily as she got up from the table.

"Did Mama assist in the help of yet another teenage crisis?" Troy asked as Gabriella stood and he wrapped her into his cocoon of love.

"Yeah, Mama did…" Gabriella smiled into the affectionate kiss Troy was giving her.

"Do you regret not having more kids?" Troy asked rubbing adoring circles on Gabriella's bottom.

"Ask me that question in about 8 months…" Gabriella smiled as Troy stilled his hand.

"Are you…?" Troy asked elation coming over him.

"Yes, I am Troy. We're gonna have another baby, or two…its twins." Gabriella giggled rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Ohh, that's the reason I love you Mrs. Troy Bolton." Troy grinned happily as he picked Gabriella up and spun her around.

"Oh, I know. Now kiss me you fool…" Gabriella smiled flirtatiously as Troy could only oblige.

* * *

_8 months later_

"Twins; Zora Rose Bolton and Gavin Michael Bolton were born on November 23rd to parents Troy and Gabriella (Montez) Bolton. Gavin, weighed in at 8lbs 9ozs and 22 inches. Zora came in at 7lbs 5ozs and 21 inches. They join older sister Mackenzie Anne, 17, whom was quoted saying: "My parents have always had it bad for each other. No wonder they had twins when I was 17!" Both babies and Mom are resting comfortably at Albuquerque City Hospital." Gabriella smiled happily as Troy read the birth announcement off to her.

"Our Kenzie said that?" Gabriella asked as she cradled little Zora close.

"Yes, she did. And she meant every word too." Troy smiled happily as little Gavin napped in his arms.

"That's our girl…"

"Yep, she certainly is."

* * *

**There ya go! The song 'My Little Girl' is by Tim McGraw and can be found in the movie 'Flicka' and on his Greatest Hits CD.**

**Oh and the whole "Troy asked rubbing adoring circles on Gabriella's bottom." Came from those pics we got of Zanessa from earlier this week… you know, those ones from the 'Watchmen' premiere where Zac had his hand on V's rear for most of the evening ;) I think those 2 like each other! It's just an observation… **

**~Cassie… **


	3. Have You ever Really Loved a Woman?

**[A/N] Yes, I am still on hiatus, but I had this ready, so what the hey! Wow, it took me awhile but I finally got a third tale out! And I'm dedicating this to all of the real-life 'Troyella's' out there!**

* * *

_Story III: 'Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?' _

He had never been as tempted in all of his 23 years as he was in this moment. Her perfect lips curled into a sweet 'come here baby' smile, one that she had given only to him. Her laugh filled the air between their longing bodies, accompanied by their desires. He chased her up the stairs and into their room, his wiggling fingers probing her sensitive sides the whole time. Their gorgeous four-poster bed sat in the middle of their large master bedroom; around and around the bed as the chase continued. She dashed into the bathroom, and he followed suit. He had her pinned up against the linen closet opposite the sink.

…_To really love a woman, __To understand her  
You gotta know her deep inside,  
Hear every thought.  
See every dream…_

"I've got you now…" Troy teased in a sing song voice.

"That's what you think!" Gabriella giggled sliding down the smooth closet door and escaping Troy's embrace.

"Ohh, come back here!" Troy exclaimed following Gabriella back into their bedroom.

"No, I think we should play a game first…" Gabriella got a wondrous look about her as she flopped down on their bed.

"What game shall we play my dear?" Troy asked pulling Gabriella into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"20 questions." Gabriella answered looking lovingly into Troy's true blues.

"20 Q's?! Oh Gabi, you'll compose some kind of long heartfelt answer that we'll never get to it!" Troy groaned as Gabriella kinked an eyebrow at him.

"How about 5 instead? Ooh, and remember the rules." Gabriella suggested, knowing Troy would burst if it was left at 20.

"That's better, and I hope _you _remember the rules. Now my first question is… where were you born?" in the back of his mind Troy knew where Gabi was born, but that's how their little game worked, you asked even if you already knew the answer.

"California, Salinas to be exact. Next question…" Gabriella kept up with their age-old rules by removing an article of clothing when she answered and tossed it at Troy.

"A sock? You took off your sock?! We're gonna be at this for awhile!" Troy exclaimed clutching the white cotton sock in his hand.

"Well, ask better questions and the quicker these clothes will come off…" Gabriella teased nibbling lightly on Troy's ear.

"Okay, what's your favorite thing about me?" Troy asked with an ornery grin as Gabriella giggled at the question.

"Hmm, that's a tough one… your eyes, your lips, your heart, my name rolling off your lips…" Gabriella answered as her perfectly manicured nails slowly inched Troy's white t-shirt up to expose his delicious abs to her awaiting lips.

"What do you love about me?" Troy asked looking deeply and seriously into the eyes of the woman who gave him purpose in life.

"Your warm breath on my bare breasts, the feel of you inside me, the way your heart pounds against mine, the way you kiss me, how you'll call me at random times during the day to tell me I'm pretty, how you reassure me we'll spend the rest of our lives together…forever." Gabriella moaned out as Troy sucked on her neck, and she struggled to remove their clothes.

"Ohh, God sent me an angel… He did, seriously." Troy sighed holding a bare Gabriella as close to him as possible.

"I love you." Gabriella smiled as happy tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Troy kissed Gabriella passionately as they began their dance. They laid there after giggling, and clinging tightly onto one another. And Troy ended the night by singing their song sweetly into Gabriella's ear.

"…_And give her wings when she wants to fly, and when you find yourself Lying helpless in her arms You know you really love a woman…"_

* * *

Gabriella sat crying on her bed clutching her 9 month pregnant belly. Her contractions were coming every 3 minutes, and her water had already broken. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, but it wasn't. Troy was gone. He was off to some foreign land, dressed in camo-green, and carrying a gun. Troy had enlisted shortly after Gabriella became pregnant, she'd found out the day before he left. She didn't tell him either. Lying when she felt sick, or had a headache; saying it was due to stress. Troy was smart though, and begged Chad (who had been sworn to secrecy by Gabi) to tell him. Troy was ecstatic when he heard. He wanted to rush home immediately to witness Gabriella pregnant with his baby. It was the most romantic and sexual thought that had ever crossed his mind; Gabriella pregnant with _his _baby. But he couldn't be there. He could leave, but chose not to; knowing Gabriella would call when she needed him.

…_Then when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman…_

Gabriella screamed and twisted in pain as some young LPN quickly wheeled her into an awaiting delivery room. Gabriella had waited until she was in unbearable pain and dripping like a soaked sponge before calling Taylor to come and take her to the hospital. Gabriella was screaming bloody murder by the time it came to push.

"I want Troy! I want my husband… I need him, now!" Gabriella shrieked and cried all through her contraction as Taylor tried her best to comfort her.

"Gabi! Baby, I'm here!" Troy flew into the room and straight to Gabriella's side.

"What are you doing here?!" Gabriella chocked on the breath she was trying to suck in.

"I knew you needed me, like I always said…" Troy leaned down and whispered in Gabriella's ear, causing tears to fall like crazy.

"I love you Troy…" Gabriella smiled happily as the doctor said it was time to push.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Troy kissed her forehead as he and Taylor prepared Gabriella to push.

…_To really love a woman  
Let her hold you  
Do you know how she needs to be touched?  
You gotta breath her  
Really taste her  
Till you can feel her in your blood…_

* * *

Troy stood there mesmerized. He could not believe the woman he'd know for so long and loved with all his being had just given birth to the little angel sleeping right in front of him. He had never thought her body, _his_ Brie's body, could do that. He wiped a lone tear from his cheek as he admired their little creation… he's now a daddy, wow.

But he wasn't thinking about that now. The thought that kept crossing his mind was that _his _woman, Gabriella, _his wife_, had just given him this beautiful miracle the nurse was handing to him…

Troy cuddled the precious little bundle to his chest, talking sweetly to it.

"Hey Belle, I'm your daddy." Troy smiled proudly as he held the tiny baby girl in his arms.

"Yes, Belle Renée Bolton… that would be your daddy." Gabriella smiled as padded into the nursery dressed in her pink hospital gown and white plush robe.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Troy asked worriedly as Gabriella sat in the rocking chair next to him.

"I knew Belle would be getting hungry… and I knew you'd be here." Gabriella spoke softly as Troy stroked her tired cheek sweetly.

"I love you… you know that, right?" Troy's questioned caused Gabriella to tear up immediately.

"Yes, and I love you too Troy." Gabriella giggled lightly as tears fell lovingly.

_When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's the one  
She needs somebody  
To tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
Really, really, ever loved a woman? _

Troy smiled as he leaned into kiss her, and thought about how much he loved her, and how planned to spent the rest of his days telling her just that.

* * *

**Review please?! **

**The song for this one was: 'Have You ever Really Loved a Woman?' by Bryan Adams. [it's one of my favorite… so don't be surprised if you see it again in one of my other stories!] **

**~Cassie… **


End file.
